First Date
by Phuong Nakajima
Summary: This is how I imagine James and Lily's first date and that's the start of everthing. JamesxLily.


**Summary: this is how I imagined James and Lily got together. Take place in fifth year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**********

Lily Evans was crying. Tears trailed down her cheeks. It was a beautiful summer day, every other students was enjoying their freedom, after all, at least the fifth years have finished their OWLs test. The sun was shinning and the sky was bright. The students were walking, chatting happily. The scene was supposed to be perfect, except for Lily, sitting under a tree and sobbing.

Pain was tearing her heart apart. Her best friend was now gone. Her childhood friend Severus Snape was now no longer be by her side anymore. She knew since the first year, sooner or later, he would follow the way that all Slytherin went, but she kept hoping that he would changed. But no, he called her Mudblood, he hanged out with his evil gang, what could Lily do more. The night he came to apologized, she refused it. She knew, that he only apologized that time, then he would came back to his Slytherin part. It was bitter to her, but for once, she decided to let him go. She couldn't help changing the way the world has to be.

Lily burried her face into her hands and sobbed. She felt so lonely, how good it was when she has a true friend by her side. What if there's someone be with her now, just to hug her and comfort her. What if...

"Lily?" - a familiar voice called her name. Lily looked up immediately, just to find a black-haired guy was looking down at her.

"Go away Potter, I have no mood to deal with you right now" - she answered with shaking voice.

"Hey hey, are you crying? What's wrong?" - James leaned down next to her and put a hand on hers.

"I told you, go away" - she snapped - "Go to your stupid gang and play with your Snitch"

"For what? I cared more about you. What's wrong Lily?" - James insisted and took Lily's hands.

"It's none of your business" - Lily mumbled softly, but didn't take her hands back. James's hand was so warm.

"What troubled you is my business Lily" - James stated with worry in his voice. Lily was about to say things like 'you are troubling me, go away', but when she looked up to James's eyes, beautiful hazel eyes, filled with worry for her, her lips trembled. For Merlin's sake, she started telling him what she shouldn't ve done so.

"Severus is not my friend anymore, he called me Mudblood, he is now with his Slytherin gang, he has been my friend for so long, now he just...not..." - Lily stammered. To her surprise, James pulled her into his embrace and let her chin rested on his shoulder. The unbelievable warmth came out from James, and Lily felt relaxed. As if her pain disappeared. Lily closed her eyes slightly, waiting for James to say some insult about Snape. She knew that, James and Snape have never been normal acquaintances, they were lifetime enemies.

"I'm sorry" - James muttered, Lily opened her eyes and pulled back, looking at James's face with amazement.

"What?" - James frowned at Lily's expression.

"I'm surprised. You were supposed to say some insult about Severus" - Lily answered, her voice didn't shake at all.

"Well, I'll save the insult later. Saying those stuff now just make you feel sadder, isn't it?" - James shrugged. Lily blinked at the guy she has been hating for 5 years. She always thought James Potter is a stupid arrogant self-centered guy, but now he turned out to be...

"That...was...thoughtful" - Lily managed to speak. James looked at her inquiringly, seemed both James and Lily reconized at the same time, that her sadness has gone, or at least calmed down. James came back to his usual grin.

"As thoughtful as I am, so will you go out with me?" - James took advantages.

Lily looked at him. As usual, she supposed to slap him and refuse. But in this kind of situation, wasn't he the one has just comforted her. If that wasn't for him, Lily thought she might be miserably for the rest of the day. Right now, though she was still sad, but it was like this self-centered guy has just taken away half of her sadness. Lily bit her lips, accepting his date was the right thing to do, but it was the thing she has been refusing for 5 years.

"Gezz, I think the answer is no as usual" - James sighed and stood up. Lily looked at him as he was turning back and started walking away.

"Hogmeade trips is tomorrow" - words came out Lily's mouth without her knowing, James turned back to her and raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Guess spending a day with you is not that bad" - Lily stammered and blushed slightly. Hey wait, what did she have to blush for?

"Really Lily?" - James widened his eyes and a big grin was forming.

"Don't ask again, I might change my mind" - Lily stood up, but stared at her feet, pretending fixing her dress. Letting James Potter see her blushing is the last thing she wanted to do in her life.

"Yes!!!" - James exclaimed and Lily felt her being embraced very tightly in James's arms. Before she could say anything, James was running half way back to the castle, yelling something like "Lily Evans is my date". Lily looked at him disappeared in the hall, and smiled slightly at his childishness. There is a part of her, and she didn't expect that part to be that big, waiting for tomorrow to come.

**********

"Lily is my date!" - James slammed his fist on the table before Peter's face, who nearly jumped up at the sudden interruption his lunch. Both Sirius and Lupin looked up at their grinning buddy.

"Woah, finally after 5 years, what made her change her mind?" - Sirius asked mockingly.

"She was miserable about Snivelly breaking up their friendship, and I just comfort her. I didn't expect her to accept my date, such a success" - said James, sat down and grabbed an apple.

"Congratulation" - Lupin smiled slightly and continued his soup.

"Hey come on you guys, my dream date is tomorrow, I have lots of thing to prepare" - James patted Lupin and Sirius's heads.

"Like what? Choosing clothes and combing your hair down?" - Sirius frowned.

"Indeed that's what you guys got to help me today" - James stated and grabbed his friend's collars, dragging them to the dormitory regardless their objection. That was the worst day ever to Sirius and Lupin.

**********

The next morning, Lily was standing near the school gate, waiting for James to come. The weather is perfect as usual. Since it was quite hot, Lily was wearing a emerald green strapless, a white skirt with tiny red spot on it and a white high heels. She found some guys was threwing glance at her, and she felt a bit annoyed. She knew she was beautiful, she has always been since 3rd year, but Alice - her best friend - forced her to dress sexily like this as soon as she heard about the date with James. Lily has struggled quite a lot with her friend, she didn't want James to think she likes him or something, but Alice won, and Lily ended up dressing like this. Professor McGonagal was collecting their permission paper, Lily has already handed in hers, so she sat down on the edge of the fountain and took a look at the castle. That's when she saw James Potter and his buddies coming.

He was wearing short-sleeves T-shirt and jeans, his hair is still as messy as usual. Was it because Lily has never seen James in nothing than uniform, or James looked just handsome in this normal clothes? He looked up at Lily as she stood up. James's jaw dropped as he saw Lily's figures. He always knew his love is beautiful, but he didn't think she is this sexy.

The rest of the gang walked faster, passed Lily, left James approached Lily, eyes still fixed on her. Lily felt herself blushing as James stared at her like that.

"Hey" - Lily snapped her fingers at James's face, and he shuddered and blinked a few times.

"Hi...eh...you look beautiful" - James managed to speak.

"Thanks, can we go now?" - Lily pointed at the carriages have just arrived to carry all students to Hogmeade. James slightly nodded.

All the way the two teenage didn't say a word. One was that they were sitting with a group of 3rd year, and they kept glancing at James. After all, who wouldn't? James Potter is famous as the best Seeker and the best detention. Now the curious 3rd year was even more curious as James Potter was going to Hogsmeade with Lily Evans - the girl always dumped him. Lily felt a bit awkward, but still remained silent in front of the 3rd years.

Finally, after half an hour of awkwardness, James and Lily had a chance to breathe the fresh air at Hogsmeade. Students was everywhere, chatting and giggling. Some of them, again, throw glares at the couple. Lily fixed her hair and sighed.

"Seems you are popular" - Lily raised an eyebrow at her partner, who was messing his hair up.

"As a matter of fact, you are going with the most popular guy in Hogwarts my dear" - James grinned and looked at his pretty date.

"Don't "my dear" me" - Lily threatened.

"You're my date and I can't call you dear?" - James exclaimed. Lily didn't asnwered, instead she started walking to the village. James stood still and looked at his unreasonable love. He suddenly ran after Lily, and held her hands. As he expected, Lily turned to him and glared deathly.

"Well at least I can hold your hand right?" - he inquired. Lily blinked, she was supposed to push James away, but his hand was so warm, so comforting. She wished if she could hold his hand forever. Lily slightly sighed, and turned to James's face again.

"Whatever" - she answered. James secretly punched in the air and hand in hand went with Lily to the village.

In Lily's mind, the date wasn't so bad, actually, she quite enjoyed it. They went to Zonko's Jok Shop, James stuffed himself with a lot of goods, Lily thought those was for his incoming pranks. After that they went to Honeyduke's Sweetshop, Lily bought a huge Sugar Eraser, which James insisted on buying for her but she refused. They walked out of the crowded shop and headed to Madam Puddifoot's. Lily knew this teashop was only for lovey-dovey couple, but for once, James really begged for her to come there with him, so she accepted. As Lily expected, the teashop was crowded with couples. They took a table deep inside the shop and sat down. Lily watched the other tables, lips were locked with lips. James came back with two cup of Firewhisky.

"I thought we are not old enough to drink this" - Lily pointed at her cup hesitatingly, James on the other hands drank up half of his cup.

"I am handsome enough to do whatever I like" - James grinned.

"Don't be so full of yourself" - Lily drank a bit. Although in the summer hot weather, Firewhisky was still fasinating as usual.

"I'm not. Admit it Lily, every girls love me" - James rested his chin on his hand and looked at Lily.

"Then I'm not a girl" - Lily snapped.

"Yes, you're not some normal girl, you're extraodinary" - James smiled at her.

"Don't flirt" - Lily warned and drank a bit more.

"Why do you hate me so much?" - James's smile dropped and he asked Lily with a serious tone, which made Lily looked up at his face.

"I don't hate you" - Lily admitted - "I just don't like you"

"Then why do you always protect that Snivelly and argue with me?" - there was a strange tone in James's voice. Lily felt very uncomfortable when hearing Snape's name. Indeed James made her feel better, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad anymore.

"Because he is my best friend and you bully him for nothing" - Lily sighed.

"He's annoying" - James frowned and looked to another direction.

"He didn't do anything to you" - Lily raised an eyebrow.

"He kept being around you always" - James snapped - "That irritated me"

Lily blinked at this childish guy. Was he saying that just because of Snape be by her side always that he felt annoyed? Lily has only seen this kind of situation before in movies, but never in her real life. She felt a bit amusing with the thought this arrogant guy was actually....

"Are you jealous?" - Lily smirked inquiringly. James looked at her immediately, almost like startled. As soon as he met Lily's eyes looking at him mockingly, he blushed to his ears. Lily seemed to notice that and smirked even more.

"I am not" - James managed to snap back.

"Oh good" - Lily said with high tone and turned back to her Firewhisky.

"Fine, I was jealous" - James admitted and stared at the table. He didn't dare to look up with his red cheeks. 5 seconds passed like 5 centuries, before he heard Lily said.

"I'm quite surprised" - Lily answered impassively. James looked up at her face and saw she was looking at him, smiling. Not smirking, smiling.

"Why?" - he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought your aim is to make me fell for you like every other girls" - Lily asnwered - "But seemed the situation is a bit more serious"

"Well..." - James stammered - "Actually I did intend so, but..." - Lily looked at him questioningly - "After you slapping me in 3rd year, I turned out..." - James didn't finish the sentence.

"What?" - Lily asked curiously and leaned closer to James, as if she was afraid of missing some lines.

"I like you" - James confessed. His face must be tomato red, and he just stared at the table. But after a while without Lily's reaction, he looked up and saw Lily was looking at him with widened eyes. James raised an eyebrow at her, her expression didn't change. Somewhere in James's mind urged him to take advantages, and he followed.

James leaned closer and placed his lips on hers. It was like fireworks blowing in his body as his lips touched hers. He would never thought kissing a girl could be that wonderful. He has kissed like hundred of girls by that time, but kissing with his love is a very different experience. Her lips was warm, soft and sweet. At first, their kiss was impassive. James was about to break it, before he felt Lily's reaction. His neck was captured by her hands and he was pulled closer to her, as she deepened the kiss, very deep. Her lips brushed against his, and James has no reason to refuse that. He placed his hand on both side of her shoulder and pressed his lips . Her lips parted, and James enjoyed the scent of mint and whisky. Those two scent drove him crazy. He was thinking about a French kiss, but he reminded himself that was a bit too much for their first kiss, so he just let Lily took the control. After a several centuries, or so James thought, they broke the kiss. Lily was breathing hard, while James, as an expert kisser as he is, didn't need to, so he just looked at her. Was it him, or Lily has become more gorgeous after the kiss? He thought to himself, must be him being dazzled by her.

Lily looked up at his face and to his surprised, Lily blushed very hard and covered her mouth with her hands, as if she has just done something to terrible. She stood up very quickly and ran toward the door.

"Hey wait...what?" - James statled at her reaction, and he stood up and ran after her, after leaving some sickles on the table to pay for their drinks. James ran out of the street, and saw Lily was running down street. He hurried his legs and caught her a few seconds later. After all, she was a girl wearing a high heel and he was a boy wearing a Converse.

"Lily" - he grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. She looked to another direction, avoiding his face. James slightly pushed her against a nearby wall and caught her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at his face.

"Lily, what's wrong?" - James looked at her worryingly. He started to feel guilty, did he do something inapprociate? Lily was blushing very hard, like her whole head was on fire.

"Nothing..." - she stammered.

"Come on, you were the one who kissed me back then you ran away?" - James started to understand the situation. No doubt, that was her first kiss. James felt a big victory that at least she hasn't kissed with that stinky Slytherin.

"Please don't..." - Lily voice was unclear as she stammered - "...say anything...about that...more"

"That? Oh you mean this" - James smirked and leaned on to kiss her once more. That was just a quick kiss, he broke it before she could anything. James looked at her, as she was blushing like some one drawed red paint on her face. Her mouth opened, then shut, then open again, and then shut. James found it quite amusing. Lily was caught off guard. Who could imagine the popular beautiful and smart Lily Evans could fall into this kind of situation. James knew what he has to do, he pulled her into a tight embrace and muttered in her ears.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lily Evans?"

**********

"So what's next?" - Hermione asked curiously - "Did she accept it?"

"Unfortunately, she gained her strength again and slapped James, very hard. His face was aching even two days later" - Sirius shrugged.

"Woa, Mommy was that violent?" - Harry said with shock.

"Yeah, she was. Poor James, that was their first and last date until 7th year" - Lupin laughed.

"Such a sweet story" - Ginny dreamily said and lean closer to Harry.

"Why did she slap MrPotter anyway?" - Ron asked stupidily.

"It was so obvious Ron, MrPotter rushed things so much. There's no girl would expect proposal in their first date" - Hermione sighed.

"Luckily she changed her mind in 7th year, or there would be no Harry Potter sitting here" - Harry exhaled.

"Yeah, James told us that they had an encounter in 7th year, and they started dating as boyfriend and girlfriend since then" - Lupin said.

"Do you know anything about that?" - Ginny asked.

"There's nothing we don't know about their love life" - Sirius said proudly - "But" - he raised his hand to stop the children from demanding him tell the story - "It's late now, MrsWeasley would threw me into Azkaban again if you guys don't go to sleep now"

The kids groaned at disappointment. Harry stood up and headed to his room along with Ron. After receiving a good night kiss from Ginny, Harry went up to his bedroom, thought to himself. He wondered what made his parents got together, if they fight like that? Somehow, Harry can't wait for tomorrow night to come, when Sirius promised to tell him the rest of the love story.

**********

**So what do you guys think? I found it pretty good. Read and review, this fic wan't being beta read yet.**

**And in addition, I'll write a sequel of this fic, mention about James and Lily's encounter in 7th year. Wait and see!**

**Edited: no positive comment, no sequel!!!  
**


End file.
